


Monopoly

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Dawn interferes with Buffy/Angel alone time.





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> I have a gundam wing fic titled the same but idc. 
> 
> Set early series and is an implanted memory of Dawn.

"Have you ever actually played this game?" Buffy asked, hand darting out to take the dog piece.

"No," Angel admitted, "but I read the rules." Buffy shot him a confused look, and he added, "You get bored, living as long as I have." He picked up the top hat piece.

Buffy leaned over to kiss him and Dawn bounced into her room.

"Hello," she said brightly and both Buffy and Angel jerked away from each other.

"Weren't you supposed to be spending the night somewhere?" Buffy asked, shooting a glare at her sister.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Dawn shot back and then settled down between the two of them and grabbed the train piece. "Can I go first?"

"No," Buffy told her sharply, "because you aren't staying here."

"I am if you don't want me to tell mom," Dawn said. When her sister glared at her, she gave her a sweet smile.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Angel looking awkward and out of place. "I'll play with you later, Dawn."

Dawn tapped her chin.

"And I'll let you use my make up," Buffy said.

Dawn stuck out her pinkie finger. "Pinkie swear?"

"Yes," Buffy said lowly and held out her pinkie. "Now, go, before I make your life miserable."

Dawn's laughter echoed throughout the room as she did as she was told.


End file.
